This invention relates to a pile fabric intended for use as a carpet or rug. Particularly, this invention relates to a carpet and method for fabricating (tufting or weaving, etc.) carpet having a beneath-the-surface patterning effect, i.e., at least two colorways, by fabricating from at least two yarn groups, both made from the light dyeing heat-set yarn and a darker dyeing nonheat-set yarn. The darker dyeing nonheat-set yarn components of the two yarn groups have different dyeability characteristics.
It is known in the prior art to achieve different degrees of dye acceptability in synthetic filament yarn by using two different heat-setting temperatures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,644. This patent also teaches heat-setting temperatures to control denier and crimp recovery with modeacrylic yarn. No mention is made of nonheat-set yarn or two combined or cabled yarns, since only one plied yarn is used. There is no teaching of different "pull down" heights of tuft due to different heat-setting treatment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,134, stretched and nonstretched acetate filaments are used to create a crepe effect in apparel fabric.
Another apparel patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,171, achieves a spun yarn look for nylon fabric from a combined high shrink steamed yarn with a low shrink nonsteamed yarn having the same dyeability. Differences in dyeability were considered undesirable.
Different colored yarns are used to make a pattern effect by high-low tufting with a zig zag pattern to hide one color, exposing another, then exposing both colors, then exposing another color, etc. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,707. This is a typical hidden loop pattern of tufting. The patent makes no teaching of a combination of heat-set and nonheat-set yarns. Also, the effect is to conceal the hidden loops so that there is no beneath-the-surface patterning effect and no multiple colorway effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,202 described cobulking a normal yarn with a special yarn such as an antistatic yarn, a yarn having an unusual dyeability, etc., where the special yarn is 4 to 20 percent longer. This increases the appearance of the second fiber at the surface of the cobulked yarn.
Cospinning different polyester polymers for a mixed shrinkage yarn is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,042. Another mixed shrinkage yarn is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,636. This yarn is made of aromatic polyamides of different chemical structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,344 describes a differential dyeing textile by piecing dyeing in a single bath an antistatic yarn, an unmodified yarn, a yarn having amine ends and/or a yarn containing sulfonate groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,623 teaches manufacture of cut pile carpets without twist setting the plied yarns before tufting. It describes the formation of coherent tufts by unwinding and entangling of cut filaments only at the tops of the tufts. As background, Research Disclosure of April, 1976, in disclosure 11453 describes the background of the yarns necessary to practice this invention.
A high-low carpet by chemical fiber shrinking is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,157 through 3,849,159. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,683, a steam-etched solvent embossed carpet is made by steaming after printing. The printing solution has a solvent for the fiber which causes the fiber to shrink and/or partially dissolve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,562 discloses extruded monofilaments of different colors intermixed to provide homogeneous cross-section yarn.
Bis-cationic dyes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,893, hereby incorporated by reference, in order to include the background regarding dyeing of the chemically modified nylon polymers described therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,524 describes cationic and anionic dyeing of mixed fibers.